Forget Me Never
by Ashe Bunansa
Summary: Feeling alittle down, Penelo pays a visit to Migelo and gets an unexpected message that just might brighten her day and future. Post game. Penelo x Larsa.
1. 1: The Invitation

**Final Fantasy XII: **

**Forget Me Never.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters or anything. Do not use or post this story on any other sites without my permission.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

This story takes place after the ending of Final Fantasy XII. It mostly follows Penelo and Ashe. This is not a pairing between the two girls so don't even go there...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: _The invitation_.

Rabanastre was as it used to be, the people were more happy in their lives, running their shops and markets going about their daily chores. The sun shined down from a perfect blue sky over the city. The climate was especially hot today, everyone lingered in the shaded area's to avoid getting a sunburn, except for the Bangaa's, who seemed to enjoyed the warmer weather.

Penelo walked slowly along the busy streets towards Migelo's place, children ran past her laughing as they kicked a ball along the streets. Women gathered together at a jewelry merchant gazing into the precious gems and stones. Penelo casually stepped into the shop greeting a few of the regulars that stood around gossiping about varies topics. The lighting was dim against the dark wood of the counters and walls, the air was tinted with the scent of potions and other various scents of herbs used for medicine. Migelo sighted her and waved his hand motioning her to come over.

''Ah Penelo..! Its good to see you here.'' he said nodding happily. She smiled sitting up on the hard wooden counter next to him.

''Hey Migelo. Got any errands for me today?'' she asked tilting her head to the side looking at Migelo in hope that he might have a chore for her. The old Bangaa shook his head slowly.

''Hmmm... Nope. Sorry Penelo not today, I've already sent out some of the others to run errands.'' he looked at her curiously as she sat staring at her boots. ''You seem alittle down today. Everything okay Penelo?'' she frowned looking up at him, then back down at her boots once more.

''I'm abit bored with Vaan off in his Airship again...'' she replied in a slight sulking tone.

Migelo nodded in sympathy to her. He knew she liked Vaan. Even though Vaan was abit slow to realize just how much she did. Sometimes Migelo thought maybe a slap upside the head would make Vaan think abit harder. But then again maybe not.

''Ah..! I just remembered a message came for you earlier today.'' he moved over behind the counter. Penelo's eyes brighten up alittle as she looked up watching him poke through a box of papers. After a few moments, he handed her a fancy white envelope. Taking it she studied its exterior.

''Maybe it'll be good news and cheer you up abit.'' Migelo said encouraging her to open it. Breaking the seal she unfolded the piece of paper within. Penelo's eyes lit up as she began reading. She smiled brightly as her eyes scanned over the note. Migelo watched her intently, her hand was placed over her mouth hiding her smile, he was curious to know what it said and waiting patiently for her to finish. Placing it down in her lap she looked to Migelo with bright eyes.

''Its from Ashe..! She's invited me to come to the castle for dinner! '' Jumping down off the counter she held the note tightly in her hands in excitement. She never thought she'd actually have the chance to go inside the palace. She looked at the old clock hanging on the wall and gasped.

''I have to get ready..! She says an escort will be arriving incase I decide to go mid day! It's already noon!'' she had a look of worry on her face.

''That's wonderful news Penelo..! Now hurry on girl, You wouldn't want to be late.'' Migelo said cheerfully, happy to see her sudden change of mood. Penelo smiled at Migelo then quickly dashed out the door. Migelo shook his head thinking to himself. _Guess the soon to be queen wasn't forgetting about her old friends and companions after all._

Penelo changed into a clean outfit and brushed her hair. After she finished doing her braids and double checked herself. She wanted to look decent, she didn't know who else might be there. She went back to Migelo's to wait for the escort to arrive. Sitting down on the curb outside the Migelo's sundries, she waited patiently watching for any sign of her escort. A young man came up to her bending down alittle to catch her attention.

''Excuse me miss..'' Penelo looked up shielding her eyes from the sun as she narrowed her eyes to see the man speaking to her. He had a kind face and was well dressed in a grey and blue vest the buckled up the front and matching pant. His eyes were blue-gray in color, with sandy brown hair falling just above his eyes. Penelo nodded to him as she stood up brushing out any wrinkles in her pants.

''Are you here to bring me to the palace?'' she asked smiling. The young man raised his brow and blinked confusedly. Tilting his head slightly to the side he rubbed over his brow the his index finger in thought.

''Uh, No.'' he replied smiling at her. She quickly covered her mouth in surprise, and feeling alittle embarrassed.

''I'm sorry..! I... I.. Thought you were someone else!'' she said apologetically to him. He shook his head slightly.

''No, Don't apologize. Migelo told me you were waiting for the lady Ashe's people to arrive.'' Penelo looked at him surprised.

''Oh, so you know Migelo?'' she asked smiling at him. He nodded looking over his shoulder at the door to Migelo's place.

''Yes I do.'' he replied. Looking back at her he smiled. ''I'm Tristian, Migelo hired me awhile back. I believe it was around the time you and Vaan had gone off on your journey.'' Penelo's eyes were wide as she stared at him. She was surprised Migelo hadn't said anything to her about the new guy working for him.

''It's finally nice to meet you Penelo, Migelo and Kytes told me much about you and Vaan both.'' Tristian smiled holding his hand out to her. Penelo also smiled and shook his hand gently. A middle aged woman approached the two of them, walking gracefully she stopped before them looking to Penelo.

''Miss Penelo?'' she asked cheerfully. Penelo turned facing the woman and nodded.

''Yes... I'm Penelo...'' she replied slowly, not sure if she should assume the woman was her escort. The women smiled keeping perfect posture as she spoke.

''The lady Ashe has sent me to escort you into the palace.'' she paused and looked at Tristian. ''She also says that the young man 'Vaan' may acompany you.''

Tristian looked to the woman and shook his head. ''Sorry Madam, But I'm not Vaan...''

''Oh. My apologies sir.'' she replied, then turned back to Penelo. ''Shall we be going miss?'' Penelo nodded and turned back to Tristian.

''Well I have to be going. It was really nice meeting you, Tristian.'' he nodded smiling at her.

''It was nice meeting you too, Penelo. I have to get back to work now anyway or Migelo will have my hide. Well, maybe I'll see you around sometime. Take care.'' he said as he headed into Migelo's. Penelo waved bye to him and followed the woman towards the palace. She was feeling excited as she walked along with the escort. This Day had started out quite dull for her, but now it was beginning to be very interesting.

Reaching the front gate to the Palace, the woman spoke with the guard and she and Penelo were allowed to pass without hesitation. The inside of the palace was grand, Penelo stared around at the beautiful architecture and paintings along the halls. Large grooved pillars stood along the dark gray walls, the floor was a beautiful dark marble tiling polished so well she could see her reflection in it. Various exotic flowers were placed about the corners in elegant vases. Paintings of the members of the royal family were hung between the pillars fashionably. The woman turned and opening a large solid forest green colored door for Penelo. Turning to her she motioned through the doorway.

''Please wait here while I go inform her majesty of your arival.'' she said to Penelo as she motioned through the doorway. Penelo nodded walking into the room.

''Okay thanks.'' Penelo replied looking back at the woman. The woman just nodded to her and carefully closed the door behind her. Penelo peered around the room smiling, the walls were a creamy white, long burgundy drapes hung over the tall windows. She gazed up studying a large painting above a large cherrywood desk, it was of a young girl embracing a chocobo, Penelo smiled brighter realizing it was Ashe in the painting. She walked over to a large velvet covered sofa that faced a large elegant black stone fireplace. She sat down slowly picking up a small crystal bowl that sat in the center of the table that sat beside the sofa. She gazed into it, the crystal captured the sunlight into glittering sparkles within it. Penelo nearly dropped the bowl as the door creak opening startling her. She quickly placed it back down and stood up turning her attention to the door. Ashe walked in closing the door behind her.

''Penelo, It's good to see you again.'' Ashe said walking over to her. Penelo smiled happily as Ashe approached her.

''It's really good to finally see you again Ashe...!'' she said taking Ashe's hand's giving them a friendly squeeze in hers. Ashe smiled slightly at her and looked down.

''Yes... It has been awhile... About that...'' she paused and nodded to the sofa. '' Please, let's have a seat.''

Penelo gave a simple nod still smiling brightly, but she felt there was a sadness in Ashe's voice. Sitting down at the end of the sofa Ashe locked her hands together in her lap and took a deep breath. Penelo sat quietly at the other end watching Ashe, waiting for her to finish what she wanted to say. Ashe looked up at Penelo and sighed.

''I am sorry for not keeping in touch with you more...'' she paused and looked at the window high up aside of the fireplace. ''I just... Have not felt the same since...'' her voice drifted off as her eyes shifted in thought. Penelo studied Ashe's face, she looked sad, a small frown came over her lips as she stared at the window. Penelo shook her head placing her hand over Ashe's.

''It's Alright Ashe, I know how you feel.'' Ashe turned back to Penelo her eyes showed alittle surprise.

''You know what I was going to say...?'' she asked her slowly. Penelo nodded and smiled.

''Yeah, kind of.'' she replied tilting her head slightly. ''You were going to say that you've been sad and alittle depressed since everything happened.'' Ashe took a deep breath gave a slight nod. Penelo continued. ''And since you thought Balthier had died on the Bahamut.'' Ashe looked up at her in shock.

''What... Why would you think that?'' her voice sounded abit nervous. Penelo laughed slightly and shook her head.

''Oh come on Ashe, it wasn't any secret that you liked him.'' Ashe gazed down away from Penelo. ''Beside's, now your acting abit more like your old self since learning he is still alive.'' Ashe closed her eyes and smiled wryly. She looked back up at Penelo smiling still.

''Just... Try not to tell anyone...Okay?'' Penelo nodded and giggled. ''I won't, I promise..!'' she replied cheerfully. Biting her lower lip slightly Penelo stared at Ashe for a second before speaking. ''Do you.. Uh, ever miss Basch?'' she asked slowly. Ashe sighed and smiled nodding, her eyes lost in thought. ''Yes, quite often actually...'' She paused looking down. ''He was always there for me, even after the incident with the Bahamut and all... He was there to comfort me when I was feeling all those mixed emotions with becoming the ruler of Dalmasca...'' she paused smiling slightly, her eyes half closed in memory. ''I miss him very much.''

Penelo smiled and nodded happy that Ashe talked openly with her. ''Then, why not go and see him?'' she asked. Ashe just shook her head and took a deep breath. After a moment Ashe stood up and fixed her fancy white skirt.

''Now then, Shall I show you around the rest of the palace before dinner?'' she asked looking down at Penelo, who stood up nodding. She really would like to see around the place and especially the view from the top. Ashe and Penelo walked around the palace talking. Penelo told her about how things were going about with her and Vaan, and how he had his very own airship now. At last Ashe took Penelo out to the balcony that overlooked Rabanastre. Penelo leaned slightly over the railing gazing down at the city below. Ashe stood beside her smiling slightly at how excited Penelo was. The breeze blew her hair softly over her face as she looked out at the view.

''Perhaps next time Vaan can join you.'' she said looking to Penelo as brushing some sandy colored hair from her eyes. ''Maybe he would like to see the palace also.'' Penelo shrugged titling her head to the side as she looked over at Ashe.

''Maybe, but he's not around quite as much anymore.'' she replied sadly. Ashe narrowed her eyes in question.

''Ah... I was going to ask why he couldn't join you today, but I'd rather not ask now.'' Penelo smiled at Ashe standing up straight.

''It's alright, I'm glad we have this alone time for 'girltalk' anyway.'' she replied grinning. Ashe laughed nodding slightly in agreement.

''Yes, it's nice to have someone to talk with again.'' Ashe paused and looked up at the sky for a moment then back to Penelo.

''So, are you ready for dinner?'' Penelo stretched her arms and sighed.

''Sure am!'' she replied cheerfully. She turned and looked out at the view once more, the reckage of the Bahamut could be seen in the far distance on the outskirts of the city. Ashe probably looked at it all the time she thought taking a deep breath. She sighed turning and following after Ashe.

The two sat alone at dinner, Penelo couldn't believe how big the dinning table was. It was covered in a laced white cloth, silver candlesticks were placed down along the center. A large chandelier hung high above the table, the room was fairly empty though, whenever Penelo said anything she could here a faint echo. Penelo wondered if Ashe often ate her meals alone. The food was delicious, they talked over wine for a few hours. Ashe seemed alot more cheerful then she was when Penelo had first arrived. After dinner they returned to the den were Penelo had waited and sat infront of the fireplace drinking tea and having some cake. The sky outside the windows was dark. It must be late, Penelo thought sipping her wine quietly.

''I should probably get going...'' she said to Ashe with a sigh. ''It's getting late.''

''You are more then welcome to stay here tonight.'' Ashe said placing her glass down on the table. Penelo's eyes brightened.

''Really? I'd love to!'' she replied. Ashe stared into the fire for a moment before speaking.

''Well, I will show you to your room. You can stay in the one across from mine.'' Penelo followed Ashe up a long flight of stairs then down a hall with soft violet colored carpeting. They stopped at a large door, Ashe turned to Penelo and smiled.

''Perhaps we can have breakfast together in the morning before you leave..?'' Ashe asked her in hopes that she would say yes.

''Sounds great.'' she replied smiling. Ashe took a deep breath and exhaled pursing her lips in a small smile.

Then I shall see you in the morning. Goodnight Penelo.'' she said and turned walking to her door across the hall. Penelo waved slightly and smiled.

''Goodnight Ashe!'' she replied and turned into her room. Closing the door behind her she gazed around at the room, it was much bigger then any room she had ever stayed in before, the was a huge vanity dresser against the far wall. Tiny bottles of perfumes and oils were placed neatly on it surface, a few different style hair brushes laid in line neatly. She walked over to the large canopy bed, a light blue nightgown was laid out. She picked it up, it was her size. She smiled and giggled shaking her head, obviously Ashe had anticipated on her staying.

After she changed out of her clothes she climbed into bed sliding between the large soft blankets she took a deep breath and smiled. She was happy Ashe was making an effort to be closer to her old companions. Penelo exhaled slowly as she closed her eyes and began to drift into slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes: Well what do you think? Read and Review please!


	2. 2: The Guest

Chapter Two: _The Guest._

-------------------------------------

Penelo awoke to the sounds of people moving about the halls outside her door. Blinking at the morning light that shined through the windows. Sitting up she yawned stretching, sitting on the edge of the bed she blinked trying to wake herself out of her sleepy morning trance. There was a slight knock on the door, Penelo stood up rubbing her eyes as she walked over opening it. Ashe stood bright eyed and fully dressed in a elegant white two piece dress. She turned smiling as Penelo opened the door.

''Good morning. I hope I did'nt wake you too soon.'' Ashe said seeing Penelo's just awoken look. Penelo shook her head. ''Oh, No. I was already awake.'' she replied widening her eyes abit to look more awake. Ashe smiled and nodded. ''Alright. Well, whenever you are ready you can just come to the dinning hall for some breakfast.''

Ashe took a step then paused turning back to Penelo. ''We have a guest that will be joining us this morning after breakfast. I thought you should know in advance so you don't get caught off guard.'' Penelo looked at her with question. ''Oh? Who is it?'' she asked. Ashe just smiled over her shoulder as she walked down the hall. ''See you shortly Penelo.'' she replied leaving Penelo thinking to herself.

After her morning routine and breakfast with Ashe, Penelo sat at the large dinning table once more making casual conversation. Penelo sighed and frowned looking to Ashe.

''I guess I should be going after I meet with your guest...'' she said standing up from her seat. Ashe frowned and nodded. ''Yes, I suppose you must...'' she paused then stood up. ''Well, it has been fun... I hope we can get together again sometime.'' Penelo walked over to her and took Ashe's hand.

''Why don't you come with me later?'' Penelo said shrugging. Ashe gave a small frowning smile and shook her head slightly.

''I can't really just go out around the way I used to...'' Penelo bit her lower lip in thought. She looked up suddenly and smiled.

''Why not? I mean, you can just change into something like you used to wear. Nobody recognized you before, I doubt they would now.'' Penelo said smiling hopeful that Ashe would say yes. Ashe sighed just as one of the palace aids came into the room. She walked over and whispered quietly to Ashe. She nodded thanking the woman and turned to Penelo.

''Our guest has arrived.'' she said smiling as she stood. Penelo stood following Ashe out of the room. Walking along the long halls towards the main entrance an older man greeted Ashe and they began to talk. Penelo sighed boredly and gazed out the window locking her fingers together infront of her. People passed by her as she stared out at the scenery.

''Penelo?'' Ashe said suddenly as she walked up to her. Penelo turned and looked at her. ''Aren't you going to say hello to our guest?'' Ashe said nodding in Penelo's direction. Penelo looked over her shoulder and turned around. She gasped, shocked to see Larsa standing behind her quietly.

''Larsa..! she said smiling brightly. He smiled at her with his hands clasped behind his back. ''Hello Penelo. It's nice to see you again.'' he paused raising his brow. ''And abit unexpected, but nevertheless I am glad.'' the two stood quietly for a moment smiling at each other. Ashe looked to Larsa and took a deep breath.

''Why don't you two catch up abit? We don't need to discuss matter's until later lord Larsa.'' She nodded to them both.

''If you need my I will be at the library.'' she said to Penelo before walking off down the hall. Larsa looked back to Penelo and held out his hand to her. ''Well then, shall we walk?'' she nodded in reply taking his hand.

The two talked the whole time while walking around the palace. They decided to sit for awhile out on a balcony deck with a few large bench seats. Sitting down Penelo turned to Larsa. ''So, how's Basch?'' she asked cheerfully. Larsa turned his gaze away from the scenery to her, his expression changed from smiled to a half frown. ''Basch... He's doing alright.'' He paused seeing Penelo's smile fade. ''He is here. Just... Well, he's decided to stay at the airship hanger.'' Penelo frowned looking to down at the tiled floor.

''But... Why?'' she asked confusedly. ''Does he not want to see Ashe?'' Larsa sighed and shook his head. ''More then anything actually. But a part of him is also afraid to see her again.'' he replied slowly. Penelo narrowed her eyes thinking. ''He cares deeply for the lady Ashe. And somewhere along the way it went beyond his duty of protecting her.'' He paused looking over his shoulder, making sure they were alone then he continued.

''I think Basch has a love for Ashe beyond all the vows of duty.'' Penelo looked quickly at Larsa covering her mouth in surprise. ''Really?!'' Larsa nodded looking back out at the clouds. Penelo pursed her lips narrowing her eyes.

''I guess it wasn't really that much of a surprise really... I wonder if he would ever say anything to her... I mean, he's always so silent about everything.'' Penelo sighed and leaned forward locking her hands together. Larsa just shook his head slightly.

''It's sad really.'' he said taking a deep breath. Penelo looked over at Larsa as he paused. ''Not being able to be with the one you love, because of trivial things such as royalty and bloodlines, or betraying some vows you had made to you king and country.'' He exhaled slowly watching a bird fly overhead. ''One's heart should be free to love whomever it desired to be with.'' Penelo said nothing. She just nodded in response looking out as the bird flew freely across the beautiful blue horizon.

Basch paced around the lobby of the airship lobby, wearing his black judge armour and helmet his brother had worn. He sighed thinking to himself, he shouldn't be pacing around here, he should be with lord Larsa at the castle. He closed his eyes behind his mask taking a deep breath as he headed through the main hall of the palace. After being directed to where Larsa was inside, he walked to the balcony. Standing at the doorway he paused seeing Larsa sitting out on the balcony having a lighthearted conversation with Penelo. She was laughing, both were smiling. Basch smiled seeing them like that, they were enjoying themselves and he didn't want to interrupt that. Larsa spotted him walking away.

''Gabranth! Wait a moment.'' he called out. Basch turned around walking out onto the balcony and stood before Larsa nodding to him. Penelo jumped up smiling cheerfully.

''Basch! I'm glad you came too!'' she said happily clasping her hands together against her chest. He removed his helmet tucking it under his arm and smiled at Penelo.

''It is good to see you again Penelo, and abit of a surprise. What bring's you into the palace?'' she smiled brightly tipping her head to the side. ''Ashe invited me here yesterday.'' she noticed his expression shift slightly at the mention of her name. ''I spent the night, I was going to leave earlier, but Ashe wanted me to stay awhile longer to see Larsa.'' she paused for a moment and pursed her lips. '' You know, I think she'd really like to see you Basch.'' clearing his throat he lowered his gaze for a moment then looked back up at her.

''I would but there is not time.'' Basch replied flatly. Larsa shook his head slightly, smiling as he stood up next to Penelo. He looked to Basch, locking his hands behind his back he smiled slightly.

''I'd like to talk with Penelo awhile longer, Then the lady Ashe and I will attend to business, and we shall leave tonight instead of this afternoon.'' he paused and looked at Penelo then back up at Basch. ''Until then, why not get some alone time to relax yourself... Perhaps read a book at the palace library..?'' Penelo glanced at Larsa, trying to hide her smile of surprise. Basch nodded, slightly smiling at the two then turned and walked off. Larsa looked at Penelo over his shoulder.

''I think it would be good for the both of them. Don't you agree?'' he said grinning. Penelo giggled and smiled tilting her head to the side. Larsa raised his brow sitting back down on the bench. ''I hope he doesn't get uncomfortable and silent when he see's her.'' Penelo said with a sigh as she sat down next to Larsa. He sat quietly for a long moment not saying anything then glanced at Penelo. ''I hope... That he can look past all the technicalities, and break the chains that bind him.'' Penelo frowned and stared down at her hands. ''I wish we all could break those chains... The chains that bind us all.'' Larsa looked over at her as she spoke those words. He studied her as she stared down at her hands thinking to herself. He took a deep breath, he couldn't agree with her more.

Basch wandered around the huge library, carrying his helmet under his arm as he walked along through the large rooms studying the walls of books reading the various titles. He stopped suddenly sighting someone out on the balcony. It was Ashe. She stood quietly leaning over the railing of the balcony while reading a book. He quickly turned to leave, then paused with his hand on the door. He shook his head as he thought to himself. Why was he fleeing from her? Was he no longer strong enough to stand before her and control his emotions? Glancing back over his shoulder he closed his eyes sighing. He walked slowly towards her and stood quietly at a distance from her. The sun was shining over her hair as the breeze drifted through it causing it to fall carelessly over her eyes. She brushed it back with her hand as she read, then paused as if sensing someone watching her she turned looking over her shoulder. Her eyes lit up as and she moved quickly towards him.

''Basch..?'' she asked, her voice threaded with slight disbelief as she stood before him. Her eyes fixed on his as she looked up at him. Basch smiled down at her, his chest felt tight and he found it hard to breathe. He just nodded in response She smiled taking a deep breath.

''It is good to see you are well your Highness.'' he said holding in a tense breath. She looked him over then stared up at him.

''You look well Basch.'' she spoke softly pursing her lips in a slight smile. He was silent, he just stared down at her the same way he always did. Basch felt compelled to say something, he just didn't know what. Ashe gazed around the library to see if anyone was around.

''Please, come sit with me awhile.'' She said taking his hand in hers. Basch's was abit surprised by her actions as she lead him over the a small bench to sit.

''Highness, does something trouble you?'' he asked sitting down beside her. She shook her head and smiled at him, but her eyes showed slight sadness. Ashe thought about what she and Penelo had talked about the previous day, and how she avoided answering her when she suggested going to see Basch. Maybe she should be alittle less sheltered from expressing herself. The sound of the breeze rustling the leaves of the various plants placed around the balcony was the only sound for a moment.

''No... Not really I... she paused gazing down still holding his hand between hers. Basch studied her, waiting for her to finish what she wanted to say. Ashe looked up at him, his eyes were filled with compassion and concern.

''I have missed you Basch...'' she said taking an uneasy breath as she cursed herself inside. She didn't like expressing her emotions. He raised his brow in surprise at her words, and without thinking about it he responded.

''And I have missed you also Majesty.'' he held his gaze with hers for a long silent moment. A part of him felt better inside, but there was so much more he wanted to tell her... But he could not. Besides, even if it was not wrong for him to love her, she would never feel the same.

The two sat a long while talking about things that have happened over the year. Not paying much attention to the time. Ashe then realized it was getting latter and she still needed to speak with Larsa.

''I need to go speak with lord Larsa.'' she said as she stood from her seat. Basch stood with her and nodded. ''It was good seeing you again Basch. I shall see again tonight before you depart, if you are going to wait around that is .'' she said smiling slightly at him.

''Aye, I shall wait.'' he replied with a nod. As she walked away he took a deep breath, his gaze followed her until see was no longer visible. Sitting down he exhaled and closed his eyes. Leaning forward he gazed out in the distance. A part of him didn't want to leave here. He wanted to stay by Ashe. Though he knew he must leave when night comes with lord Larsa. He made a promise to his dying brother to look after lord Larsa. And he must respect that wish.

Penelo walked through the library. Larsa had left her to meet with Ashe. She smiled seeing Basch sitting on the bench outside and began to walk towards him. As she approached him she realized he looked sad, his gaze was fixed on the floor. She sighed and stood before him. As he looked up at her she gave him a sympathetic smile and sat down next to him. He sighed as she patted him on the shoulder. She did'nt say anything, she just sat quietly on the bench next to him. He looked over at her, his eyes were sad and confused but he smiled at her before turning his gaze to the distance. Penelo took a deep breath and smiled waiting for him to feel ready to speak, and if he didn't that was fine too. After all, Basch was never known for speaking much. She was just glad to be seeing her old comrades again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review Please!


	3. 3: Time to say Farewell

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter three: _Time to say Farewell._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting late evening, the sun was getting low on the horizon, and the city began to quiet down. Penelo waited to say her good byes to Larsa and Basch in the main hall. She stood with her hands locked together infront of her as she stared up studying a large painting. It was a beautiful painting of Rabanastre. Basch walked up beside her carrying his helmet under his arm, his black cape drifted slightly behind him. He looked up at the painting nodded slightly.

''A fine work of art.'' he said with a small smile approving it. Penelo giggled looking over at Basch. She was happy to see him in abit more cheerful then he was in his earlier mood. After a moment she narrowed her brow as she stared down the hall.

''So where's Larsa and Ashe?'' she asked looking around again still not seeing them. He turned partially towards her and shook his head slightly. ''I believe they are on there way.'' he turned his gaze back at the painting. ''Least that is what one of the aids had told me they would be arriving shortly.'' Penelo nodded looking down at the dark marble floor and sighed.

''I wish you two didn't have to leave so soon...'' she said frowning. Basch pursed his lips shifting his helmet under his arm.

''I am sure you are more then welcome to come and visit lord Larsa and I.'' He encouraged her. She nodded in reply to him.

''I hope I can sometime soon, Vaan and I both.'' she tilted her head to the side smiling brightly. Basch began to smile, then his eyes looked past her straightening up. She turned around as Larsa and Ashe walked towards them. Larsa smiled walking up to Penelo, his hands were placed behind his back as he stood straight up.

''Walk with me a moment?'' he asked putting his hand out to her. She nodded taking his hand walking down the hall out of earshot from the others. Ashe walked over standing beside Basch as they both watched Penelo and Larsa for a moment. Ashe looked up at Basch turning to face him.

''I guess it is time to say goodbye?'' Ashe said softly trying to keep her tone formal. He looked down at her holding his breath for a long moment.

''Aye.'' he replied flatly, exhaling slowly. Ashe stood infront of him, looking down she sighed. Basch watched her silently, feeling a wave of sadness fill his heart while he waited for her to speak. Turning her gaze back up at him she smiled sadly looking into his eyes. She could see the sadness behind them that he tried to hide so well. She took his hand in hers. ''I will miss you Basch. I do hope you come to visit again soon.'' he lowered his gaze then looked back to her.

''As do I, Highness.'' he replied slowly, swallowing hard. Ashe looked past Basch over at Penelo and Larsa, they were standing close, talking quietly to each other.

Penelo sighed and smiled at Larsa, after a moment of silence she locked her hands together infront of her. ''I wish we had more time. '' she said looking down. Larsa nodded glancing over at her. ''Yes, so do I. It seems like before today we have not seen each other in forever. Alot changed.'' Penelo smiled and looked over at him.

''I know, you've gotten quite abit taller.'' she replied teasing him playfully. He laughed looking away from her. ''That I have. But you haven't changed much though.'' she looked at him tilting her head to the side.

''Is that good or bad?'' she asked slowly. He cleared his throat slightly. ''It's a good thing.'' he replied. She smiled grabbing his hand in hers.

''How so?'' she asked playfully. Larsa looked at her blinking a few times. ''Well, it's good because you are still the same Penelo I knew a year ago.'' she smiled brightly giving him a quick hug. Larsa blushed slightly. ''Bye for now Larsa... and thank's.'' she said looking at his eyes.

''Farewell, Penelo, until next we meet.'' he smiled and turned away.

Ashe looked back to Basch and smiled slightly. '' I guess they have said their goodbyes.'' He took a deep breath and nodded in agreement.

''Farewell, Basch.'' she said forcing a small smile. Basch swallowed hard looking at her eyes. ''Farewell your Majesty...'' he said then quickly turned away. She wanted to say something. She wanted to move to stop him. But she didn't. She just straightened up and watched him walk away. She had to look good as Queen. She had to keep her image. But sometimes, it was just so hard.

As Basch walked away he felt a rush of sadness sweep over him. He kept his composer as he walked past some of the palace aids. Penelo watched him quickly walk away from Ashe. She could see the pain in his eyes as he placed his helmet back on to hide his emotions. He walked over and stood by lord Larsa's side. Larsa looked up and nodded to him and they walked away. Penelo gave a slight smile and waved goodbye to the two. Turning her eyes to Ashe her smile faded. Ashe stood silently, her hands locked together in her front with a blank expression on her face. Penelo moved over to her, looking into her eyes she saw she was hiding her sadness. Ashe didn't look at Penelo, she was just staring at the place Larsa and Basch were standing moments ago.

''Ashe?'' Penelo asked looking at her concerned. Ashe turned her gaze to Penelo and smiled. ''Yes?'' she replied smiling wryly.

''Are you okay?'' Penelo asked biting her lower lip slightly. Ashe nodded and turned to walk back down the hall. ''Of course I am.'' she replied. ''Why do you ask?''

Penelo slowly shrugged gazing at the people around the hall. ''No reason...'' she replied walking along with Ashe.

The two went out on the balcony to Ashe's room, Penelo turned to Ashe who was standing quietly staring out at the crash site of the Bahamut, through the darkening evening.

''You know, you looked really hurt that Basch had to leave.'' she said quietly. Ashe looked over her shoulder at Penelo and raised her brow. ''Why would you think that?'' she asked in a low tone. Penelo sighed and looked up at the sky. ''Well, it was in your eyes...'' Ashe looked away taking a long breath.

''I.. Perhaps I was alittle.'' she replied slowly.

''I know he was.'' Penelo told her frowning. Ashe looked down not saying anything. Penelo stayed quiet for a long while then turned to Ashe. ''I guess I should be leaving now also.'' Ashe sighed and nodded. ''I know...'' she replied as stood straight and smiled at Penelo.

''Say hello to Vaan for me if you see him.'' she said taking a deep breath. Penelo nodded. ''I will... I'll say 'Hi' to Fran and Balthier for you too.'' Ashe looked down quickly narrowing her eyes. ''That won't be necessary... I doubt they even remember me, or even care for that matter.'' she said in slight sad yet angry tone. Penelo bit her lip in thought, Ashe probably thought Balthier didn't care for her at all. After all he hasn't contacted her or attempted to see her really. But yet he and Fran hadn't contacted her or Vaan either until they left that note after taking the Strahl. Ashe looked back up at Penelo.

''I will walk out with you.'' she said taking a deep breath. Penelo nodded and turned then they walked to the exit together. Reaching the front gate they paused and faced each other. ''I do hope you can come by again sometime Penelo. And please, do write to me often as you can.'' Penelo nodded smiling.

''Of course I will, and write me too!'' she replied cheerfully. Ashe nodded slightly smiling dropping her gaze. After a few moments they bided each other farewell. As Penelo walked away Ashe sighed and looked down frowning. Penelo turned back to face Ashe. ''Hey Ashe..! Remember what I said earlier after breakfast..! Ashe looked up and smiled waving to her and turned back into the palace alone.

Penelo ran back to Migelo's anxious to tell him how everything went. She ran through the door nearly knocking Kytes over. ''Ahh..! Penelo..! Watch out!'' he yelled stumbling backward. ''Oh! sorry Kytes!'' she said apologetically. ''It's okay...!' he replied while regaining his balance. Penelo looked around the shop catching her breath. ''Hey Kytes where's Migelo?'' she asked tilting her head to the side.

''Oh, he went to deliver some goods with Vaan.'' he replied scratching his neck. Penelo's eyes brightened. ''With Vaan? He's back?! she asked excitedly. Kytes nodded and frowned. ''Yeah... I wanted to go with Vaan on the delivery, but Migelo told me to stay here and look after things...'' Penelo smiled at Kytes. He looked to Vaan as a big brother, and always wanted to hang around him. ''So do you know when they'll be back?'' she asked sitting up on the counter. Kytes shook his head walking over to the counter. ''I don't think it'll be tonight, so probably tomorrow morning.'' Penelo sighed staring at the floor. Kytes hoped over next to her enthusiastically.

''So how was your visit with Ashe? Was it fun? Or all boring and royal like.'' he asked sitting on a barrel placed beside the counters edge. Penelo giggled and smiled. ''Well, since Migelo's not here, I guess I'll tell you all about it first..!

The sun was rising up high in the sky, people began their busy day going about their chores and opening market stands in the streets. Penelo woke up slowly blinking. sitting up she stretched her arms and yawned. She took a few moment to collect herself then went to take her bath and brush her hair. She was looking forward to seeing Vaan today, that is if he even comes back long enough to see her. She sighed thinking to herself, they were alot closer friends before, now he's gone alot. But she guessed that was just part of growing up.

She decided to go to Migelo's and wait for him to return. Walking towards the shop, she was surprised to see Vaan and Kytes tossing around a ball playing together. Kytes stopped as he noticed her and nodded to Vaan holding the ball in between his hands. ''Vaan!'' she called out to him smiling as she ran over to him embracing him in a hug. ''Hey Penelo..!'' he said hugging her in return. ''I'm glad you're back!'' she said happily stepping back for him. ''Hey come with me..! I have alot to tell you about!'' she said quickly grabbing his hand and leading him into Migelo's place.

They sat talking for hours as she told him all about here time with Ashe while he was gone. Migelo had joined in the coversation and so had Kytes, though Penelo had already told him most everything, he just wanted to hang out with them. After awhile Vaan shook his head slightly leaning back in his chair.

''Wish I could've seen Basch. Least he's happy with protecting Larsa.'' Vaan said raising his brow. Penelo had left out the part about what Larsa had said on the balcony. After a moment of thinking Vaan continued. ''So Ashe seems really lonely now, huh?'' he said sighing. ''I guess that part of her duty as queen though.'' he said rubbing the back of his neck. Penelo shook her head frowning at him.

''Yeah but it shouldn't have to be that way... I mean why should the queen have to be alone just because she is in charge? She should be just as free as everyone else...'' Vaan nodded in agreement. Penelo clasped her hands together in her lap and stared down at them. ''I just wish the royal families had their freedom like the rest of us...'' Vaan looked over at her and sighing.

''Don't worry about it so much Penelo, I'm sure Ashe will be okay. And you can probably go see her again soon.'' Penelo nodded letting out a slow sigh. ''Yeah I guess so...'' she replied, then looked to Migelo. ''So do you have any jobs for us today?'' she asked him enthusiastically. Migelo shook his had in reply.

''Nope sorry Penelo, not much to do today, and Tristian is already running one for me.'' he paused and looked between her and Vaan.

''Why don't you two go do something together? Catch up on things and such.'' he suggested to them. Penelo looked over at Vaan smiling hoping he'd say yes.

''Sounds good to me.'' he agreed nodding. ''You wanna go out to the Nomad village or something?'' he suggested to her, leaning to one side. Penelo smiled brightly and nodded.

''I'd love to!'' she replied standing up. Vaan got up with her, she then grabbed his hand leading him out the door. Migelo laughed shaking his head. He was glad to see the two of them spending time together again. Kytes looked up at Migelo. ''How come I don't get to go?'' he asked frowning. Migelo stared down at him. ''Cause you have a package to deliver boy.'' He said sternly. Kytes sighed and stood up. ''Oh yeah, heh... I forgot about that...'' quickly he grabbed a package from behind the counter and darted out the door. Migelo shook his head picking some things up off the counter.

Penelo walked slowly through the sand along side of Vaan as they headed for the Nomad village. He told her about his recent visit to Balthier and Fran, and how they were trying to locate some lost treasure of some long past dead noble family, but they hadn't found all of it. She laughed at him as he reinacted a battle with a large fish like fiend they had encountered during their hunt for treasure. Even though she was enjoying her time with Vaan, her thoughts kept going back to something else. She missed being around all of her friends. All her friends together.

-----------------------------

Read and Review please!


	4. 4: Friends and Companions

Chapter four: _Friends and Companions_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a rainy day, the sky was clouded over with multiple dark colors of gray. Thunder could be heard rolling in the distance. Penelo sat under the canopy overhanging a walkway watching the rain drops falling into a puddle. She held a letter in her hand from Ashe, she wanted to wait for Vaan to get back from a job to open it. Two weeks had past since Penelo had gone to see Ashe, she sighed watching the tiny little waves ripple along the puddles surface. She was anxious to read the letter. Kytes came running up to her smiling. His hair was plastered to his face and his clothes were drenched through.

''Hey Penelo..!'' he said approaching her. Penelo looked up smiling at him.

''Hey Kytes, Vaan back yet?'' she asked him as he sat down next to her. The boy nodded wiping water from his brow. ''Yeah, He's at the tavern. He asked me to tell you to go meet him there.'' Penelo raised her brow looking over at Kytes. ''Why would he be there?'' Kytes just shrugged.

''I don't know, he just told me to go tell you.'' he replied wiping his nose with his sleeve. Penelo sighed and nodded.

''Well, I guess I'll see you later Kytes.'' Penelo said standing up. Kytes looked up at her and nodded as Penelo tucked the letter under her arm.

''Okay Penelo see you later!'' she smiled turning away and hurried down the street through the rain.

She shook the rain off her hair as she walked through the tavern door, the air was heavy with a thick scent of smoke and booze lingered. The room was filled with Bangaa's and Hume's agruing and chatting as they drank. She peered around the room through the crowds of people looking for Vaan. She smiled seeing him walking over towards her pushing his way carefully through people.

''Hey Vaan I got a letter from Ashe..! she said moving toward him. He smiled brightly grabbing her hand.

''Hey Penelo come with me! Got a surprise for you!'' he said leading her through the people toward the second floor of the tavern. Reaching the top of the stairs her eyes widened in surprise and she smiled brightly at what she saw sitting at a table.

''Fran...! Balthier..!'' she said happily running over to them. Balthier sat leaned back in his seat holding a bottle on his knee with his other arm rested casually on the table. Fran looked up at her and nodded.

''Hello Penelo.'' she said flatly. Balthier grinned looking up at her. ''Well if it isn't Penelo, good to see you again.'' he replied smoothly tilting his head to one side. Penelo sat down at the table clasping the letter between her hands as she leaned forward on the table, looking at the two excitedly. Vaan sat down next to her looking briefly at the envelope. ''So how are you guys?'' she asked smiling at them.

''Never better.'' Balthier replied pouring himself a drink. ''And how about yourself?'' he asked setting down the bottle. ''Oh I'm doing good.'' she paused looking between the two.

''So what brings you here? I really missed you guys!'' she said tilting her head. Balthier shrugged his shoulders taking a sip of his drink. ''Oh the usual...'' he replied with a sigh. ''Treasure... And looking to raise the bounty back up on my head.'' Balthier added. ''Being gone for so long people are starting to forget. Perhaps I need to do something drastic to get the price back up.'' he said with a sly grin. Penelo giggled and shook her head at him. The four of them sat talking for quite awhile about different treasure hunts they could go on and what not, and the fact that they were all well enough to do so. After the incident on the Bahamut, Balthier and especially Fran needed quite abit of recovery time.

After a few rounds of drinks, Vaan leaned forward towards Penelo, his gaze still fixed on her letter.

''So... what's in the envelope?'' he asked curiously. Penelo looked down at her hands and as if she had forgotten she was holding it.

''Oh..! It's from Ashe, I was waiting for you to read it, but we can wait till later now.'' she replied smiling at Vaan. Balthiers eyes narrowed and he leaned forward looking at the envelope with interest.

''From the Queen eh..? Please, by all means, open it.'' he said setting his drink down on the table. Fran turned her attention over to Penelo as she nodded and slowly opened the envelope. She cleared her throat as she unfolded the letter inside. Her eyes traveled over the writing as she read the letter. Vaan, Balthier and Fran stayed quiet waiting for her to finish reading it. Balthier shifted slightly in his chair as he watched Penelo, one corner of her mouth had changed into a frown. He often had thought of going to see Ashe, but then he doubts his own will to stay away. After all, It had been nearly a year since last he had seen her, he managed to keep away this long, it would be for the best to keep it that way. Penelo closed the letter and looked over at Vaan with a sigh. ''Well..?'' Vaan said studying Penelo's face. Penelo paused and tilted her head to the side.

''She just ask's how you and I are, and invited us to come over again right away, just for a short while... She also said she wanted to speak with me about something... Important.'' she said placing it back inside that envelope. Vaan nodded raising his brow.

''When did she say we could go?'' he asked. Penelo shrugged in reply.

''I guess whenever we received this invite.'' she held a little invitation card up for Vaan to look at. Balthier shook his head slightly in thought.

''Again? When did you see her?'' he questioned, his eyes shifting between Vaan and Penelo. Vaan turned to Balthier shaking his head quickly replying.

''Oh I didn't see her, Penelo did a few weeks ago.'' Balthier gave Vaan a blank stare and raised an eyebrow.

''And you just didn't bother to mention this little fact sooner then now?'' he replied in a slightly sarcastic tone. resting his elbow on the table as he leaned into it. Penelo looked between Balthier and Vaan watching them intently. Vaan shrugged slightly sighing. ''It's nothing really to talk about... She's just.. Well...'' Vaan frowned turning to Penelo. Fran looked to Penelo.

''Is the queen ill?'' she asked in a slow flat tone. Penelo shook her head. ''Oh, No, she's fine. She just doesn't have alot of company.'' she replied to Fran. Her eyes shifted over to Balthier for a moment then she sighed. ''Well, Fran and I will be around town for awhile if you want to go see her now.'' Penelo smiled at them both. ''Really? Great..! I look forward to talking with you guy's.later.'' she turned to Vaan standing up.

''Do you want to come along with me?'' she asked smiling hopefully at him. Vaan looked to Fran and Balthier and frowned.They both nodded to him encouraging him to go. He stood up as she grabbed his hand.

''Alright, let's go.'' he said smiling at Penelo. Then two then disapeared down the stairs of the tavern. Balthier took a deep breath looking over his shoulder to Fran.

''I get the feeling their not telling us everything.'' he said raising his hand to his chin. Fran shook her head slightly.

''Sometimes it's best not to know everything.'' she paused and took a drink from her glass. ''Like?'' he asked raising his brow at her. Fran just shook her head slightly starring at her glass. Balthier just shifted in his seat finishing off what was left in his glass. ''Perhaps we will know more when they come back.'' Balthier said nodding as refilled his glass smiling to himself.

Vaan and Penelo walked up to the castle gate, Penelo was holding the invitation in her hand. She handed it to the guard and he nodded to the signaling to let them pass. Penelo grabbed Vaan's hand leading him up the long flight of stairs into the main hall past the guards, Vaan gazed around marveling at the interior of the palace. Penelo smiled up at him locking her hands together as they waited. Vaan looked over to his side and spotted an old vase with the city engraved on it. Vaan walked over and reached out to touch it. ''Don't touch that..!'' Penelo demended placing her hands on her hips. She frowned sighing as she shook her head. Vaan shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck.

''I wasn't going to break it or anything...'' he replied in a low tone. Penelo sighed and turned her head away from him.

After watching Vaan walk around study everything in the hall Penelo turned to see Ashe walking towards them. Penelo narrowed her eyes wondering why she was dressed differently, wearing her short pink skirt and a new white lace up top. Ashe smiled as she approached seeing their antics.

''Hey Ashe!'' Vaan greeted her moving to Penelo's side. ''So why did you want to see us right away?'' he asked her as she stood before them. Ashe sighed and gazed down at the floor. ''I apologize for such short notice, but I was wondering if you two would like to travel to Rozarria with me... Larsa is going to be there, so will Basch I am sure.'' she paused for a moment looking up at Vaan then back to Penelo.

''Excuse us Vaan, but is it alright if I speak with Penelo alone for a moment...?'' Vaan raised his eyebrows and nodded. ''Uh sure. I'll just be over here.'' here said pointing to the far end of the hall. Ashe smiled at him slightly, as he walked away she sighed. Penelo looked to Ashe studying her, she eyes shifted in deep thought as she tried to think what to say. ''Ashe..? Are you okay?'' Penelo asked alittle concerned by Ashe's expression. ''Yes... It's just... There is more I need to tell you about the letter I received from the Margrace family...'' Penelo listened carefully as Ashe explained. And to be honest she didn't much care for what she was told.

After a short while Penelo called Vaan back over to them. He looked to Penelo and Ashe wondering what was said. Penelo sighed, her expression was less cheerful then it was before. ''Everything okay..?'' he asked glancing between them. ''Yes, everything is fine.'' Ashe replied confidently.

''So, Are you two going to come with me?'' she asked them taking a deep breath. ''Yeah I'm in.'' Vaan said looking over to Penelo. She frowned and nodded looking up at Vaan. ''Yeah. Me too..!'' Ashe smiled hearing there answers and straightened up. ''Good, we shall leave tomorrow around noon then?'' they both nodded to her. ''Alright, I shall see you both tomorrow at the airship hanger then. But I must go and make further preparations in the meantime.'' she said looking over her shoulder briefly. ''Alright Ashe, We'll see you later then .'' Vaan said as he and Penelo turned walking out. After they past through they gate Penelo shook her head in slight disappointment. Vaan looked to her as they walked through the crowds back towards the tavern.

''What's wrong Penelo?'' he asked concerned by her unpleasant mood. ''It's just not right...'' she muttered.

''What isn't?'' he asked as the walked through the door to the tavern. ''Another reason Ashe is going to Rozarria...'' she replied sadly. Fran turned her attention to the two as they came up the stairs.

''Well, she never did say why she was going there... What is the other reason?'' Vaan said sitting down at Fran and Balthier's table with her. Balthier glanced over at Fran confused as to why the two were paying no attention to them even being at the table. Penelo sat leaning forward with her hands in her lap, Suddenly she looked up at Fran and Balthier how were starring at her confusedly.

''Oh, sorry...'' she said smiling slightly as her gaze dropped back to the floor. Balthier tilted his head looking to Vaan. ''So, how was you visit with the queen?'' he asked in a suave tone. Vaan turned scratching his neck.

''Well we're going to Rozarria with her tomorrow afternoon.'' he said lightheartedly. Balthier narrowed his eyes looking at Vaan intently. ''To Rozarria? What for might I ask'' Penelo sighed as Vaan looked over to her for the answer.

''She's going there on a meeting of the royal families, at the house of Margrace. Some sort of show of peace between the kingdoms. Larsa and 'Gabranth' are going to be there... And of course, so will Al-Cid...'' she replied in a low tone frowning as she leaned her head to one side. She didn't want to say what else Ashe had told her about Al-Cid's suggestions of the two spending 'Alone time' together.

''Well that's not so bad.'' Vaan said shrugging lightheartedly. ''Al-Cid seem's to like Ashe, It would be kinda interesting to see her marry again, and lots of people would be happy if Rozarria and Dalmasca joined in that way.'' Penelo looked up at Vaan with wide eyes as if to say something but didn't. Balthier shifted in his seat irritable and crossed his arms over his chest looking away from Vaan. Penelo could see he was trying to keep his cool exterior, but it wasn't working very well. It wasn't like Balthier to lose his cool, but he didn't like Al-Cid's affections towards the lady Ashe. ''Tsk...'' was all she heard as he muttered under his breath. Fran stayed quiet, she just shook her head at Vaan's clueless point of view. Vaan looked over at Fran, and the not so calm Balthier. Taking a deep breath he turned to Penelo. She just smiled slightly at him and shook her head taking his hand in hers giving it a gentle squeeze. Penelo didn't know what say to everyone at this point... But even in this uneasy situation she smiled, because she was looking forward to the trip, for she would get to be around Ashe and Basch again, and also Larsa.

The four stayed at the bar late into the night. After some time and a few bottles more of whatever it was Balthier was drinking, things seemed abit less tense. Fran and Penelo sat talking for a long while, Vaan had challenged Balthier to a drinking contest of sorts, and after about five rounds he was three sheets to the wind. Balthier grinned at him downing another shot.

''Always drink in moderation Vaan.'' he said slightly tipping his glass on the table with his fingertips. Vaan looked up at him feeling abit tipsy and leaned forward.

''How can you be so calm... The room is spinning around...'' he said squinting his eyes. Balthier shook his head slightly and chuckled.

''It's not the room that's spinning, It's your head. Besides, you were the one that wanted to see whom could drink more. '' Vaan held his stomach as a queasy expression came over his face. Penelo and Fran both turned their attention to Vaan as he stood up quickly and headed down the stairs. Balthier shook his head as he watched Vaan stumble out the front door. ''Their was not even any alcohol in that...'' he said sighing as he looked over to Penelo. She raised her brow abit surprised. ''Really? What was it then?'' she asked leaning forward against the table studying the bottle.

''It was just a mixture of succulent fruits and berries.'' Balthier replied tilting his head to one side. Penelo giggled covering her mouth with her hands. She looked at Balthier sideways for a long moment as he watched the crowd below. She often wondered what was going through his mind, he wasn't easy to read. He always acted suave, charming, cool, calm and collected. But never did he show what was really on his mind. She sighed and looked down at her hands.thinking about all that has happened, what may happen tomorrow, and what would happen in the future. Her thoughts were broken the sudden sound of Vaan's voice behind her. Looking over her shoulder she saw Tristian walking with Vaan up the stairs. Vaan's expression looked like he was still feeling sick as he gripped the back of the empty chair, Tristian was trying not to laugh at him.

''Hey Penelo, Vaan looked like he needed some assistance coming back up these stairs.'' Tristian chuckled patting Vaan on the back as he was sitting down.

''You want to join us?'' Penelo asked looking up at Tristian. he shook his head slightly looking everyone around the table.

''No thanks Penelo, Maybe some other time. I have to be going.'' his gaze fixed on the bottle in the center on the table. ''Hmm... Careful drinking that Penelo, too much of that for someone unconditioned to it will make you sick...'' He looked down at Vaan and nodded towards him. ''Like Vaan here.'' Vaan looked up at Tristian taking a deep breath.

''Why couldn't you have showed up sooner...'' Tristian smirked and shook his head. He turned his gaze to Penelo. ''Goodnight Penelo, and everyone.'' he turned walking off down the stairs. Penelo smiled at Vaan as her stared at the glass infront of him, she was beginning to feel tired. Stretching her arms out she gazed around the tavern then back at her friends. ''I think we should call it a night.'' she suggested as she placed her hand up to hide her yawn. Balthier nodded sitting up in his seat.

''See you both tomorrow then?'' he asked nodding towards Vaan and her. She nodded looking to Vaan. ''Yeah, we won't be leaving until about noon.'' Balthier nodded smiling at the two as they stood up to leave. ''Goodnight you guys.'' she said cheerfully placing her hand against Vaan's arm and waved goodnight to them. Fran and Balthier both nodded in reply.

As she and Vaan walked together down the street she wondered how their trip would go tomorrow. She knew Ashe was feeling uneasy about it, and so was she. She wanted Ashe to be happy with someone, but she didn't think that someone was really Al-Cid Margrace... But then again maybe it would be. She sighed looking up at Vaan as she held onto his arm while they walked slowly along the street. The rain had stopped for now, but thick clouds still covered the moon's light. Stepping over a puddle she wondered how Basch would feel about Al-Cid and Ashe... If Larsa was right about his feelings for her, Basch would probably be really hurt... Penelo ducked her head blinking a few times as the rain began to fall once more, she and Vaan quickly moved to an underpass as the rain poured down. Sitting down and watching the tranquility of the falling rain set her mind at ease. Her thought became less confusing to her. She knew things would be okay, that they would just take everything that came their way one step at a time. Penelo smiled resting her head against Vaan's arm as she sighed closing her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review please!


	5. 4: A Night to Change

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter five: _a Night to Change._

It was a long morning in the palace, Ashe had been up early making all the necessary preparations for her trip with the security and palace aids. She was beginning to feel weary from all the signing of documents and the orders she had to give out and decisions to be made. She sighed finally sitting down for a brief moment to herself. Suddenly the door opened once again as Alice entered the room holding a few outfits for Ashe to choose from. Ashe straightened up as she stood, her expression remained neutral as she looked through the quickly deciding one. She didn't feel like doing anything more right now, she just wanted some quiet time. Soon she would have to be ready departing for Rozarria. She sighed as Alice left the room leaving her to change into her grown. Ashe took a deep breath as she stared down at her ring in thought. She had gotten back her kingdom, peace was restored and most everyone was happy... But she wasn't. Twice she had lost the ones she cared for... The ones she loved. Now she just felt an emptiness in her heart... She was alone.

The rain had stopped, the dark clouds still lingered in the sky, but few were breaking allowing the sun to shine down over the city. The air was damp heavy with the fresh smell of rain, large puddles pooled in the streets. Penelo and Vaan walked down the streets of Rabanastre together with Fran and Balthier. Taking moments to browse over various merchant stands as they walked casually through the crowds. Penelo gazing over a jewelry merchant's stand, she picked up a tiny crystal pendant and held it up to trying to catch it in the sunlight studying it closely.

''You think Ashe would like this..? she asked Vaan as he studied some medallions laid out across a table. e turned and looked at it with her. ''I don't know, what type of things does a queen like...'' he said shrugging. Penelo pursed her lips setting it back down. Balthier's eyes gazed over the various pieces of fine jewelry. He winced and shook his head. Penelo frowned turning away from the display.

''Well I don't know, I just wanted to get her something to try and cheer her up abit.'' she said sighing as they continued down the streets. ''Yeah, it is sad seeing her like that. I wish there was something we could do to help her out.'' Vaan said as Penelo walked closely beside him. Fran tilted her head looking to Penelo. ''So she is sad.'' she said figuring that is what they meant by cheering her up. Fran wasn't one to overlook things, she often had good intuition about what was going on. Penelo looked up at her and nodded. ''Yes... She is.'' she said slowly. Balthier shook his head slightly crossing his arms over his chest as he listened to their conversation.

''Why would the queen be sad? After all, she has everything she wanted.'' he said looking up at the gigantic palace towering up in the horizon. Penelo sighed shaking her head as she strode past him. ''Not _everything_.'' she retorted emphasizing the everything part. Balthier paused starring after Penelo cocking his head to one side. Fran walked by him slowly following after her and Vaan. He shook his head throwing his hands up slightly then followed slowly after them.

Penelo and Vaan sat waiting with some of the palace guards at the airship hanger waiting to depart for Rozarria. One of the guards approached them, They stood up as he stopped infront of them nodding. ''You two may go ahead and board the airship, we will be soon departing. The Queen has asked me to inform you that she will not be joining you until we reach Rozarria.'' he reported in a flat seriously tone. Penelo looked to Vaan and back to the guard smiling. ''Okay, Thank you! '' she said cheerfully. The guard just nodded and turned walking off to the gate, he disappeared from sight up the iron stairway. Vaan laughed alittle and smiled down at her. Together they ran down to to the gate to board the airship. Penelo felt like a kid in a candy store as she and ran up the iron stairway into the airship. They were given their very own private cabin aboard. It was quite large, two long padded bench seats ran along both walls with a small window between at the end.

The flight didn't seem to take as long as it was. Penelo stretched her arms and bounced up out of her seat excitedly as the landed. One the guards informed them Ashe was waiting at the main gate. Penelo ran down the iron steppes of the airship landing and darted off to meet with her, Vaan followed after her down the long granite walkway lined with squared off green hedges and a tall black iron fence. As the two reached the main gate to the Margrace house. Ashe stood by waiting for them patiently with her hands locked together infront of her. She smiled slightly as the ran up to her, the was blowing her dress out behind her, her hair was unruly cascading over her face as she walked over to them.

''I'm glad you two came. Well, shall we all go inside?'' she asked nodding towards the doors ahead.

''Love to..!'' Penelo replied happily as they walked along the path, gazing excitedly out across the huge lawn at the distant gardens filled with rose bushes and various fruit tree's. ''So where's Larsa and and Basch?'' Vaan asked looking to Ashe, he was expecting to see them with Ashe when they arrived. She turned briefly looking at him.

''I am not sure at the moment. Tomorrow, Larsa and myself along with leaders of the house of Margace will make an appearance before the people of Rozarria, to show the peace between our kingdoms.'' two guards dressed in elaborate armor opened the doors for them as the stepped up the stairway. Vaan nodded to them as they passed through into the main hall.

''So, what of tonight?'' Penelo asked Ashe as they walked. Ashe shook her head slightly. ''Tonight is just a meeting of the royal families. Everyone has come ahead of time to insure we could all make an appearance tomorrow.'' she replied as Penelo smiled brightly gazing up at the beautifully decorated walls, murals of peaceful kingdoms and goddess's were painted onto the walls. Penelo studied the fancy pattern of decorative carpet laid out as the walkway leading down the corridor. Vaan turned hearing the echo of footsteps approach them. His eyes brighten as he smiled seeing Larsa and Basch walking down the long corridor. Penelo's smile brightened even more as she saw Larsa, and quickly ran over to him.

''Larsa..! ''she said clasping her hands together against her chest happily. He looked at her and smiled. ''It is a pleasure to see you again so soon, Penelo.'' he spoke formally gazing at her for a long moment. Penelo smiled up as Basch, who was standing silently behind Larsa in his full black armor. Penelo could her him taking a deep breath as Ashe and Vaan walked over towards them.

''Hey Basch..!'' Vaan said walking up to him. Basch nodded turning his head toward him, his face unseen from the judges mask he wore. ''Greetings Vaan, I am glad to see you are doing well.'' his voice sounded gruff as he spoke through the helmet. Larsa looked to Ashe over his shoulder, her gaze was fixed on Basch as she tried to hide a smile from forming across her lips. One of the house assistants walked up to her, she blinked quickly averting her gaze away from Basch and to the young man approaching her.

''Lady Ashe, Shall we move on to the dinning hall? Alot of people await your arrival.'' he asked motioning down the hall. Ashe nodded looking to Larsa and Penelo.

''Shall we?'' she asked in a soft tone. They nodded and followed her down the corridor. Larsa moved aside of Ashe as they walked.

''I warn you now, It is not just Al-Cid with the 'charming' personality as you may call it... It's nearly the entire bloodline.'' he said smiling up at her. Ashe smiled slightly as she took a deep breath.

''Thank you for the warning, Larsa.'' she replied, turning her gaze back up as they entered the dinning hall. The Margrace family was in fact many as Al-Cid had said before. The room was loud with the mixed sounds of gossip and laughter. Dozens of people stood about conversing over wine and tables of fruits and platters filled with meats and vegetables. The lighting of the room was just right from the beautiful chandeliers above, the hard wood floor was reflected shadows and shined the light from above. Penelo looked around wide eyed at all the elegantly dressed men and women of all ages. A few young men grinned raising there glasses to her as they looked her over. She grimaced forcing a smile at them trying not to be rude. She turned her attention over to Larsa as he leaned closer whispering to her.

''Just stay by my side and they won't bother you.'' she smiled and nodded, a slight blush appeared on her cheek, placing her hands over her lips as she giggled. Vaan walked over to Penelo and nodded towards one of the tables of food.

''Let's go get something to eat... I'm starved...!' Penelo shook her head raising her eyebrows. ''Naa, you go ahead, I'm not really hungry yet.'' she told him shrugging alittle.

''Okay then, I'll just be over there then if you need me.'' he replied bounding off for the food. Penelo looked over at Ashe, she was talking with a few noble older looking men when Al-Cid walked over to her and immediately began laying on the charm. Penelo shook her head seeing Ashe's face held a blank expression as Al-Cid guided her from the other men. A young woman in an elegant red and gold gown around the age of sixteen or seventeen by the looks of it, walked gracefully towards Larsa. Her dark hair was tied tightly up in a small bun atop of her head.

''Lord Larsa, It is such an honor to meet you. I am Selena Margrace. '' she said placing her hand out lady like in greeting. Larsa nodded to her and shook her hand much to her disdain, she was obviously expecting a kiss on the hand.

''Nice to meet you Miss Selena.'' he replied formally. She didn't even bother to acknowledge Penelo beside him. Larsa cleared his throat and tipped his head slightly towards Penelo. Penelo frowned blinking a few times alittle annoyed by Selena's rude behavior.

''And this is Penelo.'' Larsa said smiling at her brightly. Selena's dark eyes shifted between the two. '' Oh. ahem.. Nice to meet you Miss...'' Selena replied looking her over trying to fake a smile. obvious disappointed that Larsa was already in the company of a woman. Penelo grinned and offered her hand out in greeting.

''Nice to meet you.'' she replied nicely to Selena, who just ignored her and turned her attentions to Larsa. ''It was a pleasure my Lord...'' she said nodding to Larsa and turned to walk away. Larsa looked over at Penelo trying to suppress a slight grin. Penelo raised her brow taking a deep breath thinking to herself... This was going to be a long night. Larsa held out his elbow for her to take his arm.

''Shall we go join the main crowd, Miss Penelo?'' he asked smiling kindly to her. ''I'd love to, Lord Larsa.'' she replied giggling as she hooked her arm with his. The two walked into the crowd together.

Basch decided to stay behind, he didn't want to intrude on Penelo and Larsa's time together. He watched as Vaan began conversing with a few of the young men that worked in the palace, and he seemed to be enjoying himself. Basch smiled behind his helmet, he was glad to see Larsa and Penelo enjoying themselves also, they stood across the room drinking from fancy goblets and talking closely. Basch stood alone for a long while, watching everything around him. He sighed looking over at Ashe as Al-Cid lead her slowly away from the crowds. Al-Cid rested his hand gently on Ashe's lower back. Basch narrowed his eyes turning his head away from them, a low growl escaped his throat.

''Gabranth.'' a young mans voice said from beside him. He turned seeing Larsa and Penelo. ''My Lord.'' he replied turning to them as he straightened up. ''Basch, why don't you look after Ashe for the evening?'' She certainly looks like she could use some... Assistance.'' Larsa suggested quietly, gazing over at Ashe and Al-Cid. Basch looked down then back up shaking his head slightly. ''Lord Larsa, I do not believe the Lady Ashe would want any disturbance in her affairs..'' Penelo quickly spoke up encouraging him. ''I think she would..!'' Basch took a deep breath locking his hands behind his back.

''It's your choice, Gabranth. It was just a simple suggestion,'' Larsa added staring at him for a moment, hoping he would have a change of heart.

''Well, excuse us.'' Larsa said softly. Basch nodded to him then the two turned walking away. Basch sighed, he couldn't just go over and follow her around. He couldn't interrupt her evening with Al-Cid, no matter how badly he wanted to inside.

Ashe tried to keep interested in everything Al-Cid was talking to her about, but she had lost interest over an hour ago. His endless was flirting starting to make her tired and wish the night would just end. ''Come away from this crowd, Lady Ashe. It would be much more peaceful in the next room.'' he said gesturing at the crowd with his hand. Ashe tilted her head to the side thinking on how to say no to him politely. He took her hand in his holding it close to his chest looking down into her eyes. Ashe tried to avoid complete eye contact as she thought to herself. He wouldn't attempt a kiss here would he? Certainly it must be too crowded for such a thing... Ashe's eyes widened as he slowly leaned closer to her. His fingertips grazed gently down the side of her face. Ashe leaned away from him, her eyes narrowed as was about to make a strong objection when she was suddenly interrupted from behind.

''Lord Margrace.'' Al-Cid turned hearing a sharp tone of the man speaking to him.

''Ah, Judge Gabranth. Its a pleasure. '' he said sighing as he looked him over. Basch stood before him standing straight up as he nodded to Al-Cid. Secretly behind the helmet his face expressed a sharp piercing glare of anger at him.

''My apologies, Lord Larsa wishes to speak with the Lady Ashe.'' he spoke sternly, his voice was gruff behind his helmet. Ashe sighed in relief nodding. Al-Cid tipped his head slightly, fixing his posture. ''Ah, I see. Perhaps if you would kindly give the Lady Ashe and I -'' Basch placed his hand gently against Ashe's shoulder and began leading her away. ''Excuse us, my Lord.'' Basch replied in haste not turning to look at Al-Cid. Ashe just nodded over her shoulder and smiled briefly to Al-Cid. Not only was she surprised, she was speechless. Al-Cid just stared after them for a brief moment. Quite strange behavior he thought, was it really that urgent..? A lovely lady suddenly passed by catching his attention. He grinned casting aside his previous thoughts and chased after her.

Ashe walked aside Basch quickly as they moved across the room, she was alittle confused by what was going on, she didn't see Larsa or Penelo anywhere. Basch held his breath as he walked. Had he lost his mind? What was he thinking acting in such a manner..? He wasn't really thinking on everything, he only thought of what Larsa and Penelo had said to him earlier, and the anger that had struck him seeing Al-Cid make a move on Ashe. ''Where is Larsa?'' she questioned him after noticing he was nowhere to be seen. Basch lead her straight out onto a outside balcony dinning area and closed the large dark drape behind them, the sky was dark from an overcast of clouds and the evening air crisp and damp from the earlier rain. The Balcony overlooked a flower garden below. The fresh scent of the flowers after the rain filled the air pleasantly, and offered dim lighting to the patio from the lamps along the gardens paths. Ashe looked around as they stood for a moment, Larsa was not out here. She tilted her head slightly to one side in thought. Why had she been lead to here? She turned her gaze over to Basch, he stood silently beside her, his features silhouetted by the pale lighting from the lights below. His fists were clenched tightly, his gaze fixed on cement tiling of the floor.

''Gabranth... Basch... What is it..? What's going on...? she questioned him confusedly, her tone was soft as she moved forward resting her hands on the railing and leaned looking over at him. He sighed slowly removing his helmet. His gaze was fixed on it as he held it between his hands. He looked up at her, his eyes shifting in thought.

''Forgive me, Highness.. I thought to help you...'' he replied slowly, pausing he tucked the helmet under his arm. ''I did not think you were enjoying the company of lord Margrace... Penelo and Lord Larsa had asked me to look after you this evening.'' Ashe smiled looking down for a brief moment.

''Thank you, Basch.'' she said quietly, looking up she smiled at him with gratitude. He returned her smile taking a long breath, feeling alittle of the pressure relieved from his anxiety. They stood silently for a long while gazing at the dark horizon of the distant tree's. Ashe gazed over to Basch, he was quiet, shifting slightly uneasily in his armor.

''There is a slight chill in the air.'' she spoke softly, hugging her arms against herself turning her gaze back ahead. ''Aye.'' Basch responded looking down at her. Rain drops began to sprinkle down from above, falling faster by the moment over them. Ashe smiled squinting her eyes as she ducking her head slightly as the drops fell over her soft hair. Basch raised his long dark cape over her head shielding her from the rain. She looked up at him as water ran down over his brow, it didn't seem to bother him at all. She smiled as he looked down at her, his arm outstretched above her.

''Highness, we should go inside.'' his voice was calm and caring. Ashe took a deep breath and reached up pulling his cape down wrapping it around her shoulders. Her lips were parted as if to say something, but she paused for a long moment. Basch just stared down at her silently. The sounds of the crowds laughter and voices could be heard faintly in the distance from inside.

''I prefer to stay out here..'' she replied stepping close against his side. Basch looked at her nervously, her hair was now soaked with the rain, droplets of water cascaded down her face in the silhouette of the light below as she blinked the water from her lashes. He didn't know how to react, or even what to say. He just froze in his place. Ashe slowly took a deep breath, she missed having him around, she missed the way he stood by her through anything, the way he had devoted himself to her, the way he spoke, the way he looked at her. She missed him. Her lips moved to speak, but she said nothing. She didn't know how to say what she felt. She never was very good at expressing feelings beyond those of revenge... She was lonely without him beside her, but could not find the words to tell him.

The time passed and the evening was near its end, people had started to retire to there rooms for the night, only a few remained around picking through the platters and drinking. Penelo gazed around the room from where she and Larsa were seated. Vaan was still talking with a few of the staff members, yawning as he leaned against the wall trying to keep up in the conversation. Penelo sighed not seeing Ashe around anywhere. Where could she have gone? She hadn't seen her in hours...

''I don't see Ashe anywhere... Have you seen her..? she asked looking over to Larsa leaning her elbows on her knee's as she tilted her head looking at him. He raised his brow and looking around the room briefly, then to Penelo. ''I've not seen her either.'' he paused thinking. ''Nor have I seen Al-Cid for that matter.'' Penelo frowned looking down at her hands. She looked up quickly at Larsa as she suddenly thought of something. ''Hey where's Basch?'' she asked curiously. Larsa raised his brow slightly thinking.

''I haven't seen him since earlier.'' he replied shaking his head slightly. Penelo shrugged and stood up looking down at Larsa smiling. ''Let's go find them..!'' she said cheerfully as if she were excited to have something else to do beside kill time. Larsa smiled standing up.

''Alright, we have some time before I need to retire for the evening. Let us be off then.'' After some time of trying to find them, they only managed to find Al-Cid sitting in a large chair drinking wine with a few other members of the Margrace family. Penelo reluctantly asked him where Ashe might be. He shrugged confusedly.

''I thought the Judge had taken the Lady Ashe to speak with you, Lord Larsa?'' he replied shifting back into his chair. Penelo's eyes widened in surprise, she didn't know how to respond to that. Larsa quickly answered for her. ''Ah Yes, she had mentioned retiring for the night. She has had quite the long day, and wanted time to rest before the meeting tomorrow.'' he replied formally. Al-Cid nodded tilting his head back slightly.''I see. I do hope she will be fully refreshed for tomorrow.'' He replied smoothly grinning. Larsa averted his gaze from him. ''Ugh... Excuse us.'' Larsa said glancing over at Penelo as they turned to leave. Al-Cid raised his glass to them and returned to his conversation. Once they were out of the room Penelo clasped her hands together excitedly as she looked to Larsa.

''Do you think they are together somewhere?'' she asked biting her lower lip. Larsa smiled slightly seeing the excitement in her eyes. ''I do hope so, for both their sake...'' he replied taking a deep breath. ''They both need each others company more then either is willing to admit.'' Penelo nodded biting her lower lip in thought as she and Larsa paced slowly down the corridor. Hoping Ashe and Basch were having a good time and not another one of their depressing situations they usually got into. She sighed thinking on it a moment, there was a very good chance it wasn't so great after all. She didn't want to be negative, she needed to keep positive thoughts.

Basch turned to Ashe as she covered a yawn gently with her hand, Her hair was plastered along her face as the rain still poured down over them. He pursed his lips in a slight smile seeing her like that. She looked tired, slightly cold and definitely wet.

''Highness, you should get some rest.'' he spoke softly to her. She turned her head looking up at him and nodded hesitating. ''I suppose you're right..'' she replied, releasing his cape from her shoulders as they turned to doorway. She paused looking up at him blinking a few times. ''Would you walk with me to my room...?'' she asked him slowly. ''I wouldn't want to find Al-Cid waiting for me there...'' she added partially joking, for a part of her wouldn't put it past him to try and attempt such a thing. Basch's eyebrows came together as he narrowed his eyes, his jaw was tense as he nodded. ''Aye, I shall, your Highness.''

Together Ashe and Basch walked down the long hallway of guest rooms, elaborate candle stick holders were mounted along the walls, the floor was a marble stone of swirled patterned colors. The dim candle light along the dark paneling flickered slightly as passed. Ashe stopped at her door into her room, reaching into a tiny pouch on her hip she pulled out a small silver key unlocking the door. Walking inside, she peered around the dark room for a lamp. The fragrance of scented oils filled the room, she moved over by the large bed, the oak headboard was carved out with feather patterns, the quilts and blankets all white as cotton. Running her fingertips slowly along the edge of the nightstand, reaching up she switched on the small light. Basch stood just outside in the doorway as she turned around. She shook her head slightly and gestured him to come inside. He was hesitant as he slowly stepped over the threshold. Ashe walked over pushing the door closed behind him. He stared at her silently standing stiffly in place. She sat down on the edge of her bed and slowly exhaled. She was trying to find the courage to speak, to find the words inside herself.

''Would you..'' she paused gazing down at her hands rubbing her knuckles roughly under her fingers, trying to collect her thoughts. ''Would you... Mind sleeping on the couch... And... Stay here tonight..?'' Basch looked at her confusedly. ''Highness...?'' he asked shaking his head slightly in confusion. Ashe frowned as she struggled to express herself. She looked up at him briefly as she replied. ''I don't want to be here alone... If you do not wish to stay it's alright too...'' He took a long deep breath and looked over at her, her hands were clasped together nervously as she struggled with her emotions.

''I will, your Majesty...'' he replied setting her mind at ease as he straightening up smiling faintly. He wasn't sure if he was doing the proper thing, but it felt right since it was what she wanted, and he would do anything for her... She looked up at him pleased by his answer. She ran her hands over the soft white quilt beneath her taking a deep breath as a smile of relief crossed her face.

''Goodnight, Basch... And, Thank you.'' she said quietly. Basch gazed behind him at the large couch against the wall. ''Goodnight, your Majesty...'' he replied slowly, then walked over towards the couch.

Ashe turned out the light as he sat down placing his helmet on the table aside of it. She laid back pulling a single blanket over herself, she didn't care that she was still in her damp clothing. Ashe rested her head down onto the fluffy pillow as she quietly gazed at the faint Image of Basch in the pale twilight from the windows, he began removing his heavy black armor. She watched as he slowly sat down on the edge of the couch leaning his elbows on his knee's as he leaned forward hanging his head for a long while before finally laying back placing his forearm up over his eyes. She didn't fall asleep, she just gazed at him for a long moment as he slept.

She felt strangely, and she didn't know why. She sat up pulling the blanket along with her as she moved slowly over to him. Staring down at him she smiled slightly as she studied him, then carefully laid the blanket over him. He shifted slightly, obviously he wasn't a heavy sleeper and would easily wake. She gazed around at the room sighing quietly hearing her own heart beat in the dead silence of the room. Looking back down at him, she slowly sat down gently beside him, staring at him for a long moment as he slept, his chest slowly raising and lowering as he breathed quietly.

She felt comfort by being close to him. Ashe paused, lost in her own thoughts. Maybe it would be alright if she just stayed a moment... She wouldn't fall asleep, she would just rest for a moment... She slowly lowered herself down under the blanket resting her head next to his shoulder as she laid beside him. He shifted slightly, her heart raced nervously for a brief moment, but he didn't wake. Her nervous feeling was suddenly lost as she felt a strong feeling of comfort inside casting away her worries. Ashe smiled closing her eyes as she huddled close against the side of his warm body. Without realizing it, she drifting into slumber...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review Please.


	6. 6: The Truth be Told

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter six: _The_ _Truth be told._

The early morning twilight of dawn slowly began to light the skies, rain still fell from the heavens as thunder roared in the distance. The entire house was silent, only the sound of the falling rain outside echoed through the manor, everyone else was still sleeping from the long events of the night. Basch gazed at Ashe as she slept, her hair was slightly messy over the soft features of her face, her beautiful blue eyes were closed in deep sleep, and her lips curved into a slight smile. He wasn't sure how to react to this, if she wanted him to know of this or not. Why had she laid beside him? Could she possibly share feeling for him as he did her? No... Of course she didn't he thought, she couldn't possibly care for him like that. Ashe shifted in her slumber, lifting her head partially onto his shoulder, stretching her arm out across his chest beneath the blanket snuggling closer to him. Basch felt his heart skip a beat as she pressed her warm, soft form against him. He looked up at the ceiling blinking a few times, attempting to clear his mind of the betraying thoughts and desires that threatened to overwhelm him. He closed his eyes tight taking a deep breath, he could not love her... The queen of Dalmasca, for he was only a Knight... Well, a Judge now, but still no different... How he loathed the traditions of royal families having to marry into another royal family. He gazed down at Ashe once more, slowly reaching his hand up to her face, running his fingertips gently over her soft smooth skin, down the curves of her face, she smiled slighted as he did, snuggling him tighter with her arm while she slept. Basch smiled as she did, and carefully wrapped an arm over her. He sighed quietly, closing his eyes to try and fall back to sleep.

Penelo tiptoed quietly down the long hall of guest rooms, her hands placed out infront of her as she walked in the dimly lit hall. She didn't want to knock anything over, and since she wasn't familiar with the placement of everything, she just might end up doing just that. Stepping through the archway at the end of the hall the floor creaked under her boot as she paused mid step wincing worriedly that someone might hear. Her eyes glanced side to side as she nervously listened for any sounds of disturbance. She sighed in relief as she continued on.

''Penelo..! '' she heard a soft whispering voice from behind. Raising her brows as she turned looking over her shoulder. She smiled seeing Larsa quietly walking towards her. ''Are you ready to go?'' he asked smiling kindly. She nodded biting her lower lip in thought. ''Yes, I got your note... Are you sure we won't get into any trouble for this..? I mean, with you not informing your guards?'' Larsa shook his head slightly gazing down at the floor briefly before looking back at Penelo. ''Do not worry yourself about that, Penelo. After all, they are supposed to be under my rule. '' he placed his hand out to her with a small smile on his face. ''Now then, shall we be going?'' Penelo smiled taking his hand as he lead her down the corridor.

They paused reaching the exit to one of the gardens, Larsa peered around the corners watching for guards. Two paced slowly down both ends of the hall, thought they weren't very focused on things. Penelo and Larsa slipped by unnoticed out into the garden. The warm rain drizzled down over the beautiful beds of multi colored flowers and rose bushes. Lines of huge green hedges were lined up around the area acting as a wall. The lovely red roses were closed up under the rain yet their scent was still in the air. Closing the door quietly behind them, Larsa sighed in relief looking over at Penelo who covered her mouth muffling her giggle. ''Come, It's not much farther from here.'' he said leading her down the pathways of hedges.

Penelo trotted along the wet ground, ducking her head from the rain as Larsa lead her through the maze of hedges. They ran through a thick of forest beyond the garden, the sounds of the rain falling in rhythm over the leaves was comforting, birds chirped quietly high above in the branches. They stepped over fallen tree's and wet blankets of leaves and grass, pushing branches out of their path until they finally came to a clearing beyond the wood. Penelo's eyes widened as she smiled brightly gazing around, an old gazebo overgrown by nature stood overlooking a large spring, vines of morning glories entwined up around the structure of the gazebo. Wild flowers and thick grass spread out over the area blanketing the ground.

''It's Beautiful..! '' Penelo was fascinated by it, crossing her hands over her chest as she stepped slowly forward to the gazebo. Larsa smiled watching her gaze around at the tranquil setting. ''I am pleased you like it here.'' he replied softly, locking his hands together behind his back, slowly stepping up beside her. She turned smiling brightly at him. ''How did you know it was here?'' she asked sitting carefully on the old worn down wooden bench. Larsa grinned sitting down beside her. '' A friend of mine told me of it.'' he replied looking out at the spring, hundreds of tiny ripples moving across the surface as the rain fell on it. ''Though I had hoped the weather would be less dreary.'' he added with a disappointed sigh. Penelo rested her hands on her knee's and gazed at Larsa for a long moment. '' So why did you bring me here?'' she asked softly, tilting her head as she studied his face. He gazed down at the mossy wood floor for a moment, his expression etched with thought, then slowly replied.

''Al-Cid told me it is a special place, to bring a special someone to.'' he paused briefly moving his gaze back up to meet hers. ''That is why I brought you here, Penelo.'' she smiled warmly taking his hand in hers. ''Thank you, Larsa...'' she spoke softly while gazing at him. He nodded slightly smiling as he studied her. He went to rspeak but paused, suddenly reaching up towards her face. Penelo's eyes widened slightly as he did. She blinked as he carefully he picked a leaf from her hair, then looked into her eyes. ''It was my pleasure.'' he spoke quietly as they stared into eachothers eyes as they sat peacefully together, listening to the sound of tranquility around them.

Larsa smiled thinking to himself. What could be better then sitting here, alone in this peaceful setting with the one person he cared for most? Nothing. And there wasn't anywhere he rather be.

Ashe slowly opened her eyes as she woke, taking a long fresh breath of the morning air. She ran her hand along the dark cotton fabric of Basch's shirt in her sleepy daze. Her eyes suddenly widened in slight panic as she realized it was morning. She bit her lower lip nervously, Basch's arm was laying over her back holding her firmly against him. She gazed up at him as he slept, he looked peaceful, calm and relaxed with a slight smile on his face. She narrowed her eyes slightly thinking... Why was he smiling? Taking her eyes off of him, carefully she slid down from under his arm. Slowly standing up she turned carefully stepping away. She gasped in surprise as Basch grabbed her hand, and turned facing him a shocked expression on her face.

''Highness...'' he spoke quietly sitting up as he pushed the blanket aside looking up at her with his handsome blue eyes. Ashe placed her fist against her chest nervously as tried to think. Did he know? or had he just woken up and seen her..? She shook her head clearing her throat as she looked down at him. ''I.. I was just.. Giving you a blanket.'' she said trying to hide the trembling in her voice. He dropped his gaze letting go of her hand.

''It is early yet, Majesty.'' he spoke softly standing up next to her. ''Perhap's I should go now.'' she gazed down sighing and nodded slightly in agreement.

''Yes, I suppose you're right...'' she replied walking over towards the nightstand, running her fingertips along its surface in thought, staring sadly at shiny surface in the dim lighting of the room, while Basch began to put his armor back on. After a long moment she turned as he walked up behind her, fully dressed in his black Judge armor, except for his helmet still set on the table. '' Will I see you later, Basch..?'' she asked slowly, gazing up at him as he stood before her. ''Aye.'' he replied giving her a slight smile. She dropped her gaze from his, sadness etched across her features as she took a slow, trembling breath. She didn't know why she felt so sad of him leaving, but she did, and couldn't say anything about it to him. He stared down at her with sad eyes, he wanted to say something to her, but didn't know what, for he couldn't speak the words in his heart.

''Highness... Something troubles you...'' he asked softly tilting his head to try and meet her gaze, her eyes met with his as she looked up. Her lips were parted as she tried to find the words to speak. Basch stared down into her eyes, studying them carefully, he gazed at all the features of her sad expression. Her eyes looked as if they were on the brink of tears and her lips were parted ever so slightly... He felt something snap inside as he placed his hands on her shoulders pulling her gently against his armored chest, and kissed her lips gently. Ashe's eyes widened as she froze in surprise, she certainly was not expecting this. She felt as if her heart stopped beating and the world around them stood still.

Basch quickly broke away from her and turned away pressing his hand against his forehead, his expression was twisted with mixed emotions.

''Forgive me, Highness. I should not have done that...'' he spoke briefly, grabbing his helmet in haste and moved quickly to the door, holding his head down in shame for his lack of self control. Ashe was speechless as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. She ran forward to stop him as he opened the door. ''Basch, Wait..!'' she spoke firmly grabbing his arm to stop him. He turned around facing her as she pulled him back inside. She leaned back against the door as she closed it, her breathing was heavy as she stared at him confusedly. His eyes avoided hers as he stared down at the floor silently. ''Basch... Why did you kiss me...?'' she asked, her hands pressed firmly back against the door as she awaited his answer. He closed his eyes tightly taking a deep breath.

''I apologize, your Majesty. I.. '' he paused shaking his head at a lose of words. Ashe slowly stepped closer towards him, resting her hand carefully against his armor chestplate. He looked up hesitating, her eyes searched his as he stared down at her. ''Tell me why, Basch...'' she asked, her voice barely a whisper. He gazed into her eyes before drawing her into a tight, gentle hug whispering softly into her ear.

''Because... Against all that is meant to be, I have fallen for you, so long ago, and it grows ever stronger with time. I know it is wrong... But still, I love you, Ashelia. I always have and forever will.'' Ashe closed her eyes as she hearing him speak those words to her. Before she could reply he quickly released her and strode out the door. Ashe moved after him, but he was already moving down the hall ignoring her when she called after him. Ashe stood sadly watching his long black cape trial out behind him as he disappeared around the corner of the corridor. She turned back into her room slowly closing the door behind her, she paused gazing down at the black metal latch as her hand still rested on it, she felt confused unsure what to do next. Sighing she walked over sitting on the edge of her bed. She closed her eyes resting her hands on her knee's.

Basch walked off to his room feeling terrible for what he had done, he knew she didn't feel the same way for him. It was wrong for him to have acted so irrational... It wasn't even appropriate for a knight to think of the royal family member that way, to touch her.. To kiss her, it was all wrong. He cursed himself closing his door behind him, placing his arm up against the door, he leaned forward pressing his forehead into it. Gritting his teeth he closed his eyes tight trying to suppress the anger and hurt that wanted to erupt for within him...

By late morning everything began to liven up, people were waking from the effects of the late night and too much wine, the house began to get busy as people went about making the necessary preparations for the days event. Larsa walked with Penelo down the main hall hand in hand. People looked at them as the passed, their hair and clothes were soaked from the rain, they were both smiling paying no attention to the crowds staring at them. Al-Cid approached the two casually, fixing his sleeves as he smiled at them.

''Larsa, I see you've been outside.'' he smirked looking them over. Penelo grinned looking to Larsa briefly, then stared down at the floor. Larsa gave a slight nod smiling up at his friend. ''Yes, I had a wonderful morning with Penelo.'' he paused as one of the organizers hurried towards him. ''Lord Larsa..! You... Your all wet..! What in heavens name happened to you..!'' Larsa sighed turning to the elderly woman, raising his brow seeing the lady covering her mouth looking him over. Her eyes dropped down to his and Penelo's boots, which were covered in dirt. Penelo giggled staring at her boots briefly then looked to the lady shrugging. ''Oh, sorry..!'' she said watching the ladies displeased expression. ''We went for a walk. That's what happened.'' Larsa replied flatly to her. The woman took a deep breath shaking her head placing her hand on her cheek. ''Lord Larsa you must be ready in one hour...! Please do get a change of clothes...'' Al-Cid shifted his weight to one foot and tilted his head shrugging. ''I am confident the young Emperor will be ready in time for his grand entrance to the people.'' he replied keenly to the woman. She frowned at him slightly, her attention quickly turned to a man as he called out to her. After she excused herself from them and strode off in haste down the hall Penelo covered her mouth as she giggled. ''I am glad you two enjoyed the morning, for it will be a long, dull afternoon.'' Al-Cid said with a low sigh.

''I thank you for your assistance with everything, Al-Cid.'' Larsa replied bowing slightly to him. ''Ah, It was my pleasure, young Emperor.'' the three paced slowly down the hall together, Penelo smiled looking between the two men as they talked. She has such a good morning, everything was so wonderful lately, she had so much fun when she was with Larsa, a part of her didn't want to leave.

''Lord Larsa.'' a gruff voice spoke suddenly from the side hall, as they all turned their heads to see Gabranth striding towards them. ''Good morning, Gabranth'' Penelo said happily smiling at him. ''Morning, Miss Penelo.'' he replied noddig to her. then looked to Larsa. ''I was beginning to wonder where you had gone of to.'' he said standing before them. ''I apologize, Gabranth. I did not mean to worry you, but I also could ask you also of your whereabouts this morning.'' Larsa replied cheerfully smiling up at him. Basch was silent for a moment, feeling glad his helmet hide the true expression of his face. He shook his head slightly as he replied.

''I was up early, before most everyone.'' Larsa Penelo tipped her head to the side clasping her hands together as she watched everyone, she wondered how Basch really was behind the mask...

Later that day after Al-Cid, Larsa and Basch left for the public meeting, Penelo went to Vaan's room and softly knocked on the door. She heard footsteps coming closer from inside the room, the door opened suddenly as Vaan's smiling face appeared. ''Hey, Penelo.'' he said opening the door all the way for her. She stepped in swinging her arms by her sides. ''Morning, Vaan..! Or should I say Noon?'' she said giving him a playful smile as she plopped down in a large white armchair. Vaan scratched the back of his neck and walked over to his bags that were laid out over the messy bedspread. ''Yeah yeah... I've been up alittle longer then you think..!'' he retorted frowning as he stuffed a shirt inside the bag. Penelo tilted her head staring at the bags. ''Leaving already..?'' she asked leaning forward resting her elbows on her knee's. ''Yeah, I told Fran and Balthier I'd go with them on a treasure hunt. So, I need to get heading back to Rabanastre.'' Penelo sighed standing up casually walking over to him.

''Oh, well tell them I said 'Hi' when you see them.'' she smiled sitting down on the edge of the bed. ''So when are you going back, Penelo?'' he asked slinging the bag over his shoulder. She shrugged dropping her gaze for a moment. ''I don't know, probably when Ashe does.'' Vaan nodded smiling down at her. ''Okay. Well, Wanna come see me off then?'' he asked gesturing towards the door with his hand. Penelo bounced up off the bed and nodded. ''Of course..! Let's go then..!'' Vaan laughed following after her as she walking out of the room.

The afternoon seemed to drag out slowly. The rain had temporarily stopped, but the sun was yet to be seen. Penelo walked casually around the garden of the Manor waiting for Larsa and Ashe to get back from their public speech. She gently touched a large pink rose with her fingertips, droplets of water were beaded along its closed petals. She tilted her head smiling to herself as she gazed at it closely. She sighed feeling drops of rain falling over her bare arms and headed back inside the house.

She decided to relax in the large den, it was decorated rather plainly, a few oak bookcases stood along the walls, small portraits of the Margrace family members were hung around in formation of the age like a family tree. Several large dark couches were placed around a large table in the center of an elegant blue carpet. Penelo had picked a book off on of the shelves and curled up on one of the couches reading. Ashe walked into the room quietly, she didn't want to startle Penelo as she slowly sat down across from her. Penelo noticed her looking over the top of her book and smiled.

''Hey, Ashe.'' she said cheerfully setting the book down in her lap. ''Hello, Penelo, I didn't mean to disturb you.'' she replied smiling wryly to her. Penelo sat up straight studied her, a concerned look came over her as she realized Ashe looked sad. ''Ashe, are you okay?'' she asked moving over to sit next to her. Ashe's hands were clasped together in her lap, she stared down at them with narrowed eyes thinking hard as Penelo slowly sat beside her.

''I... No... I am going to be leaving back to Dalmasca shortly.'' she took a deep breath looking over at Penelo. ''I came to say goodbye before I left.'' Penelo tipped her head to the side and looked at Ashe. Obviously she was hurting about something, but she didn't want to press her on the matter any. ''Oh... Well okay, I'll see you off then...'' Penelo replied slowly to her. Ashe reached down into the pouch on her side pulling out a small white envelope. ''Could you see that Basch gets this?'' she asked holding the letter out to Penelo. ''Sure... But why not give it to him yourself..?'' she asked taking the letter slowly from her hand. Ashe pursed her lips shifting her eyes to the ground. ''It's complicated..'' she simply replied. Penelo just nodded slightly holding the letter in her in her lap. They sat quietly for awhile before Ashe stood up straightening her skirt as she smiled down at Penelo. ''Well, I should be off now.'' she said softly. Penelo stood up nodding and followed her out of the room. She wondered what had happened last night between Ashe and Basch. Hopefully in time Ashe would open up about it and tell her, she was curious to know... She also wanted to tell her about the wonderful time she had spent with Larsa, but she didn't feel this was the right time...

Ashe departed within the next half hour, Penelo waved farewell to her as she left. Standing along in the lobby of the airship hanger, she gazed around biting her lower lip in thought, she wondered why Al-Cid, Lasa and Basch were not there for when Ashe had left. Perhaps they were occupied with other matters at the time. She shrugged and trotted back to the Margrace's mansion.

It wasn't long before she ran into Larsa and Basch, the two were just seated in the den talking casually. As Penelo entered the room they both stood up greeting her. Larsa offered her a seat beside him, She sat down smiling at him brightly placing her hands in her lap. ''So, how did everything go today?'' she asked looking to Larsa intently. He shrugged slightly as he smiled. ''Everything went quite well actually, not really much to talk about really, just the usually political matters.'' Penelo scrunched her nose tilting her head to the side. ''We will be returning to Archadia this evening. Will you be joining us, or returning to Rabanastre?'' Penelo pursed her lips in thought to his question. ''I should probably go back to Rabanastre...'' she replied in a low tone sighing. '' I understand, but you are more then welcome to come to Archadia anytime you wish.'' Larsa said with a smile placing his hand gently over hers. After a moment she perked up suddenly remembering the letter for Basch.

''Oh..! I was supposed to give this to you, Gabranth.'' she reached into her belt removing the letter from it. Leaning forward she handed him the small white envelope over the table, he reached out taking it carefully from her. ''I thank you, Penelo.'' he said taking it in his dark gloved hand.

''It's from Ashe, she wanted me to give it to you in person.'' Basch froze, holding it in his hand as he heard Penelo speak. Slowly his hand dropped into his lap as he stared at it silently. Larsa and Penelo glanced at eachother as they realized Basch's sudden mood change. Penelo bit her lower lip in worry looking at Basch, she wondered what had happened, first Ashe and now Basch... Both were acting strangely, what was going on she wondered...

''Gabranth, are you alright?'' Larsa asked him concernedly. ''Aye, I am fine, lord Larsa.'' he replied gruffly. Standing up slowly, Larsa walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. ''Alright, Penelo and I will be preparing for our leave this evening.'' he said looking to Penelo over his shoulder, gesturing for her to follow him with his eyes. Penelo replied with a slight nod and stood up following him towards the door. Basch sat quietly staring at the envelopes seal for a long while, turning it in his hands thinking. Slowly he turned it over starting to break the seal. ''Judge Gabranth.'' he stood up turning to the man addressing him. ''Yes?'' he asked tucking the envelope beneath his armor.

''Lord Larsa is has made preparations to depart.'' the young man said nodding to him. ''Alright, Thank you.'' Basch replied flatly, taking a deep breath as he walked past him down the hall. Penelo paced around Larsa's room as he packed up his belongings. Standing by the window she gazed down at the people below in the yard. They too were obviously ready for departure, hugging their eachother saying their goodbyes to friends and family. Penelo turned looking over at Larsa, he just stood with his hands clasped behind him, watching her quietly with a small smile on his face. She smiled back at him, tilting her head to one side studying him.

''Do you think something happened between Ashe and Basch?'' she asked resting her hands against the window sill as she leaned back. Larsa nodded walking slowly towards her. ''Absolutly.'' he replied confidently, standing near her as he gazed briefly out the window his dark hair falling over his forehead as he shifted. Penelo's eyes brightened looking over at him. ''So, what do you think happened?'' she asked brushing some hair back from her face slowly.

''I don't know yet, but I am sure we will both find out soon.'' he paused turning his gaze up to her. ''I have a pretty good idea of what is going on, and what may happen. I only hope the letter to him isn't a disappointing one.'' Penelo dropped her gaze to the fully carpeted floor sighing. ''I hope so too... But I don't think so, since Ashe left shortly after giving it to me...'' she frowned looking up at Larsa. ''I guess you have to go soon huh...'' Larsa nodded slightly in reply. ''Yes, I do... I wish things didn't have to be so difficult.'' he added softly. Penelo nodded in agreement with him, she also wished things weren't so tough for everyone...

The day was gone, darkness had fallen over the land of Archadia. the sky was clearing revealing the stars hidden behind the gray clouds. A gentle breeze drifted into the open window of Basch's room as he sat quietly on the edge of his bed, still wearing his black armor, all but the helmet. The dim lighting of his room cast shadows along the smooth stone walls. He stared at the envelope in his hands, he had waited till the late night, so no one was around to disturb him. His eyes shifted over it as he slowly broke the seal, removing the letter he set the envelope aside and unfolded the letter. His eyes scanned over it as he read the note...

_To Basch,_

_I never had expected things to turn out like this, since we had first started our story together when Lord Rasler had died over three years ago. You had been there by my side through a difficult time of mourning, when I needed someone the most, someone whom I could trust, you were there. _

_That comfort you gave me then was taken away after such a short time, you were accused of treason, and I was forced to leave behind my heritage and go underground with the resistance. I knew it couldn't have been true, that you, such a loyal knight and friend had done such an unthinkable act against his own king. But I had no choice but to believe it. _

_Then nearly two years later we met again, you still had that same caring look in your eyes for me, even though I despised you for everything you were accused of. And still you swore to protect me, I soon learned you were not the traitor they all named you to be. You were with me all the way, you helped me restore this kingdom, you comforted me yet again when I lost someone dear to my heart, and then you left. Honoring the wish of your dying brother to protect lord Larsa, you left my side, and for the first time I felt truly alone without you, but I knew it was what you needed to do, and I except it, though it does hurt. _

_Then once again, you came back, but only briefly. It pained me so much to watch you go, I wanted to stop you and beg you to stay, but I knew that would be wrong. At the time I did not understand why I longed for you to stay so desperately... Then we met yet again so soon after, and when we stood together out on the balcony away from everyone I felt that feeling stronger then ever to be near you, and later that same night when I slept beside you, and I am pretty sure you knew I was there all along, I started to feel overwhelmed by those feeling to have you close, but still I didn't understand everything. _

_When morning came, things were still a fog to me, but then you kissed me, and it all came to me so fast and so clearly I felt scared. Because I realized how much you loved me. And in that moment, I realized that I loved you just as much. I am no longer afraid to say what is in my heart to you._

_I love you, Basch. And though we may never be together because of the paths fate has dealt us, I ask that you Forget me Never... For I will never forget you, nor the love that has grown between us through our time together... _

_Goodbye, Basch. I will forever love you too. _

_Sincerely, _

_Ashelia. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
